memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Menagerie Part II
Streszczenie Kommodor Mendez pyta Spocka jak ustosunkowuje się do zarzutów przeciwko niemu. Spock przyznaje się do winy. Tymczasem kapitan Kirk, notuje w swym osobistym dzienniku swoje odczucia w obliczu tej sytuacji: Spock, stojący przed sądem polowym pod zarzutem buntu i uprowadzenia byłego dowódcy kapitana Christopher Pike, okaleczonego w nieszczęśliwym wypadku, obecnie wrak człowieka, niezdolnego do poruszania się lub mówienia. I jako ukoronowanie tego ''Enterprise'' podąża ku zakazanej i tajemniczej planecie, Talos IV. Gdy członkowie załogi pytają "dlaczego," za całą odpowiedź musi starczyć to, co widać na ekranie w sali konferencyjnej, zapis podróży sprzed trzynastu lat. Widzą kapitana Pike'a z czasów, gdy dowodził Enterprise oraz Spocka z tamtych dni. Zaczynają dowiadywać się, jak to się stało, że Enterprise stał się pierwszym i jedynym statkiem, który kiedykolwiek odwiedził Talos IV. Okazuje się, że tajemniczy przekaz pochodził wprost z Talos IV a Spock prosi Kirka, by ten pozwolił mu skończyć to, co rozpoczęte i że musi zobaczyć resztę przekazu. Posiedzenie sądu polowego zostaje wznowione. Mendez przypomina Spockowi, że Gwiezdna Flota zakazało kontaktów z Talos IV bez żadnych wyjątków. Spock ptrzeprasza mówiąc, że nie miał wyboru. Mówi też Pike'owi, że Strażnik przejął kontrolę nad ekranami i pyta, czy Pike zrozumiał. Pike potwierdza. Spock mówi, żeby zaczęli transmisję od momentu, gdy Pike został ogłuszony i pojmany przez Talosian. ('Proszę wziąć pod uwagę, ze zapis tamtych wydarzeń nie będzie tu omawiany. Po streszczenie zapraszamy na stronę poświęconą odcinkowi .) Gdy ekran gaśnie, głowa Pike'a opada i kapitan zasypia. Mendez pyta, czemu Talosianie wstrzymali przesyłanie obrazów. Spock odpowiada, że musieli zauwazyć zmęczenie Pike'a I postanowili odłożyć resztę na później. Kirk pojmuje, że Talosianie troszczą się o Pike'a. Spock potwierdza, że Talosianie chcą Pike'a żywego. Mendez nalega, by Spock powiedział, czemu. Spock prosi o cierpliwość, odpowiedź sama przyjdzie. Mendez przypomina Spockowi, że toczy się postępowanie sądowe, a on ma odpowiadać na pytania. Spock mówi, że Mendez nie uwierzy, póki nie zobaczy na własne oczy. Gdy sąd polowy zmierza do końca, na ekranie pojawiają się nowe obrazy. Oglądając kolejne projekcje Kirk pojmuje, że to Vina zielonoskórą oriońską niewolnicą. Mendez mówi, że te kobiety sa jak zwierzeta, dzikie i zaborcze. Twierdzi, że żaden ziemski mężczyzna nie byłby w stanie oprzeć się im. Gdy sytuacja na ekranie zdaje się zmierzać do rozwiązania, projekcje nagle ustają. Mendez spekuluje, że Talosianie opuścili Spocka w kulminacyjnym momencie procesu. Pyta skład sędziowski o werdykt. Spock prosi Pike'a o jeszcze trochę czasu mówiąc, że to dla niego ostatnia szansa na życie. Kirk pyta, co to miało by być za życie, w formie okazu zoologicznego? Życie iluzjami mającymi bawić dozorców więzienia. Spock mówi, że chodzi o coś więcej. Jednak na ekranie nic więcej się nie pokazuje. Mendez pyta Pike'a czy uznaje on Spocka winnym. Pike sygnalizuje "potwierdzam". Mendez też uznaje Spocka winnym, a na koniec nawet Kirk uznaje, ze Spock jest winny buntu. Wkrótce po głosowaniu ''Enterprise dociera do Talos IV I wchodzi na orbitę. Porucznik Hansen łączy się z mostka i informuje o tym Mendeza. Spock wyjaśnia, że teraz Talosianie kontroluja statek i jego urządzenia. Otrzymawszy pytanie "czemu?", Spock obiecuje, ze teraz otrzymają odpowiedź. Transmisja zostaje uruchomiona i potwierdza słowa Spocka. Talosianie, którzy stworzyli tak realne projekcje, ukazują, że prawdziwa Vina jest okropnie zdeformowana. Ich iluzje pozwalają jej żyć tak, jakby nie była okaleczona. Usunęli iluzję, gdyż Pike I jego towarzysze grozili zniszczeniem wszystkich przeładowanymi fazerami. Talosianie stwierdzili, ze ludzie są nie do opanowania i powiedzieli Pike'owi, ze skazał ich rasę na śmierc. Gdy Pike i inni zabierali się do powrotu, poprosili Vinę, by im towarzyszyła i wtedy zobaczyli, jak ona naprawdę wygląda. Gdy Vina i Strażnik wyjasnili mu całą sprawę, Pike zgodził sie, by została, a Talosianie przywrócili jej iluzję piękna. Transmisja zakończyła sie, ukazując Enterprise wchodzący na orbitę. Kirk wstaje, pojmując wreszcie, co Spock zrobił. Jego celem było zabranie Pike'a na Talos IV po to, by mógł tam żyć iluzją norm,alnego, szczęśliwego życia. Rozumie już teraz, dlaczego Dyrektywa nr 7 zabrania ludziom zbliżania się do tej planety - dla ich własnego dobra. Kirk odwraca sie do Mendeza, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale ten znika. Kirk jest wstrząśnięty I odwraca się do Spocka, chcąc uzyskać wyjaśnienia, gdy ekran ponownie się włącza. Przywódca Talosian zwraca sie do Kirka, informując go, że obecność kommodora na pokładzie Enterprise oraz promu z bazy 11 była iluzją. Cały scenariusz został ułożony przez Spocka i Talosian po to, by załoga nie odzyskała zbyt szybko kontroli nad "Enterprise".. Strażnik mówi też, że Pike będzie mile widziany na ich planecie, gdzie bedzie mógł spędzić resztę życia, nieograniczany przez fizyczne ciało. Decyzja jest w rękach jego i Kirka. Transmisja zostaje zakończona. Kirk mówi do Spocka, że nawet jeśli było to wbrew przepisom, mógł przyjść do niego i wyjasnić sytuację. Spock odpowiada, że wystarczy, jeśli tylko jeden z nich będzie musiał zostać skazany na śmierć. Uhura przekazuje Kirkowi wiadomość od prawdziwego kommodora Mendeza z bazy gwiezdnej 11; on również widział przekaz. Z powodu niezwykłych okolicznosci, Dyrektywa nr 7 zostaje na ten jeden raz zawieszona. Spockowi nie zostana postawione żadne zarzuty, a Kirk ma zrobić to, co uważa za najlepsze. Kirk pyta Pike'a, czy chciałby zostać na planecie; Pike sygnalizuje jedno długie "tak." Kirk prosi Spocka o odprowadzenie kapitana do hali transportu i przesłanie go. Spock dziekuje Kirkowi w imieniu ich obu, do czego dołącza się również Pike'a. Gdy Spock wyprowadza fotel Pike'a Kirk każe Spockowi zgłosić się do niego natychmiast po tym, jak Pike znajdzie się na powierzchni. Chce porozmawiać o tym, ze Spock okazywał ostatnio dużo dziwnych dla niego emocji. Spock odpowiada, że Kirk nie ma powodu, by go obrażać - cała akcja była jak najbardziej logiczna. Gdy Spock i Pike znikają za drzwiami, a kapitan zostaje przesłany na powierzchnię planety, Przywódca ukazuje Kirkowi obraz Pike'a i Viny, idących ręka w rękę, "'Kapitan Pike ma teraz iluzję szczęścia, a pan ma rzeczywistość. Oby była równie przyjemna. " Przekaz niknie, a Kirk uśmiecha się, usatysfakcjonowany tym, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Wpisy w dzienniku *"''Dziennik osobisty, data gwiezdna 3013.1. Trudno mi uwierzyć w wydarzenia ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin, ani w to, że Mr Spock stoi przed sądem polowym oskarżony o bunt... Dlaczego? Dlaczego Spock zabrał swego byłego dowódcę, okaleczonego i niemego, obecnie wrak człowieka, na ten jedyny zakazany świat? Jako jedyną odpowiedź Spock przedstawiua nam tajemniczy przekaz na ekranie. Odmawia odpowiedzi jak mógł go dokonać, ale fakt faktem, ze widzimy teraz wydarzenia sprzed trzynastu lat... Enterprise, którym dowodził kapitan Pike, ze Spockiem na pokładzie, był pierwszym i jedynym ziemskim statkiem, który dotarł do Talos IV. Odebrali sygnał wezwania pomocy i odkryli rozbitków sprzed wielu lat, tyle tylko, że byli oni iluzją. Nie było rozbitków, wszystko okazało się pułapką, zastawioną przez rasę zdolną tworzyć iluzje w ludzkich umysłach.. Kapitan Pike zniknął, porwany w niewiadomym celu." *"'' Dziennik osobisty, data gwiezdna 3013.2. Kontynuujemy sad polowy nad panem Spockiem i oglądanie najdziwniejszych dowodów, jakie ten statek widział... z tajemniczej planety, o której większość z nas jedynie słyszała; historię kapitana Pike'a, który był tam więźniem." *"''Dziwne dowody z przeszłości... jak Talosianie, planujący stworzyć rasę ludzkich niewolników, kusza Pike'a przy użyciu ziemskiej kobiety do zaakceptowania niewoli... a ukazuje się ona w różnych formach, coraz bardziej kuszących. Kapitan Pike zaczyna wreszcie mięknąć." Pamiętne cytaty "Powstrzymaj te iluzje albo skręcę ci przeklęty kark!" "Twój statek... uwolnij mnie... albo go zniszczę." "On nie blefuje, kapitanie; wywoła takie iluzje, że ludzie stracą kontrolę nad sobą i sami go zniszczą." "Zakładam, że jesteście zbyt inteligentni, by zabijać bez powodu." (Pike próbuje strzelić z fazera do pancernej szyby, ale broń milczy.) "Z drugiej strony, masz rację. Myślę, że stworzyłeś iluzję pustego lasera. Myślę, że wypaliłem dziurę w tej ścianie, tylko ty nie pozwalasz nam jej widzieć. Mam przetestowac tę teorię na twojej głowie?" : - '''Pike i Vina, po schwytaniu Przywódcy "Nie wierzymy, że to możliwe. Wyglada na to, że wasza historia jest historią nienawiści do niewoli; nawet gdy jest przyjemna i pozbawiona przemocy, wybieracie śmierć! Jesteście zbyt brutalnym i niebezpiecznym gatunkiem, byśmy mogli was wykorzystać." "Ma na myśli, że nie mogą użyć was– jesteście wolni i możecie wracać na statek." "I to wszystko? Żadnych przeprosin. Porwaliście nas, groziliście ''wszystkiml –''" "Z powodu niekompatybilności naszą rasę czeka zagłada; cy to nie wystarczy?" "Żaden inny gatunek nie adaptrował się tak szybko... byliście naszą ostatnią nadzieją." "Nie myśleliście o innym rozwiązaniu... choćby współpracy?" "Wasza rasa nauczyłaby się sztuki iluzji i również uległaby zniszczeniu." : - Talosianski Przywódca, 'Talosianski Strażnik, '''Vina, i Pike "To co pan teraz słyszy, kapitanie Kirk, jest projekcją moich myśli. Kommodora nigdy nie było na pokładzie pana statkul; jego obecność i tu, i na promie była tylko iluzją. Mr. Spock ostrzegł nas przed siłą pańskiej woli. Złudzenie sądu polowego miało ustrzec statek od szybkiego przejęcia przez pana kontroli nad nim. Kapitan Pike będzie mile widziany i może spędzić u nas resztę swego życia, nieograniczany przez fizyczne ciało. Decyzja należy do pana – i do niego." : - Talosianski Przywódca "Nawet jeśli regulamin tego zabraniał, mógł pan przyjść do mnie I wszystko wyjaśnić." "Prosić, by pan również zgodził się na karę śmierci? Nie, jeden z nas to dość." : - Kirk i Spock "Kapitan Pike ma teraz iluzję, a pan rzeczywistość. Oby była równie przyjemna." : - Talosianski Przywódca Image:Mojave-pike vina tango.jpg|The original matte painting Image:Mojaveremaster.jpg|...and the enhanced Mojave Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gość specjalny * Jeffrey Hunter jako Christopher Pike (montaż archiwalny z ) Gościnnie * Susan Oliver jako Vina (archiwum) Również występują * Malachi Throne jako José I. Mendez * M. Leigh Hudec jako "Pierwszy oficer" (archiwum) * Peter Duryea jako José Tyler (archiwum) * John Hoyt jako Philip Boyce (archiwum) * Laurel Goodwin jako J.M. Colt (archiwum) * Adam Roarke jako Garrison (archiwum) * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura Udział biorą * Sean Kenney jako okaleczony Christopher Pike * Hagan Beggs jako Hansen oraz * Meg Wyllie jako Strażnik (archiwum) Udział niepotwierdzony * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Udział w odcinku"The Cage" * Georgia Schmidt jako Talosian #1 * Robert C. Johnson jako Talosian #1 (głos) * Serena Sande as Talosian #2 de:Talos IV – Tabu, Teil II en:The Menagerie, Part II (episode) es:The Menagerie, Part II fr:The Menagerie, Part II (épisode) ja:タロス星の幻怪人・後編（エピソード） nl:The Menagerie, Deel II sv:The Menagerie, del II Kategoria:Odcinki TOS